I promise
by RachShadyx
Summary: ."He stood up and readjusted his tie before slipping his coat on. 'I promise' He called back before walking towards the door and leaving. 'I’ll hold you to it' Mimi yelled before falling back into bed, surrounding herself with his clean shaven scent."
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Not sure if I should write the second half to this…

**a/n: Not sure if I should write the second half to this….**

She loved him because he was practically the most amazing guy she ever met. Not because he could buy her the world, but because he took her in and made her realize that she was worth something in life. She always would love him no matter how badly they fought or the amount of times he walked away and back to his real life. It didn't matter to her that she was the other women. No. Love to her was love. And she knew deep down that he would rather be with her exclusively then to be with someone were your only attachment was money.

The dark skinned Latina laid curled up in his crisp bed sheets, covering up her breasts with the dark red comforter. Her eyes staid glued to the bathroom door were Benny was taking a shower. A breathless sigh escaped from her lips as she sat up slowly. Running her hands through her dark entanglement of curls she slid out of bed and onto the hardwood floor. Tiredly she took her lovers boxers and pulled them on, making her way to the bathroom.

"Benny?" She called out as she pushed the door open and entered the steamy room. "Benny!" Mimi repeated over the loud shower. "Hm?" Smirking, the dancer pulled the curtains away to reveal her naked boyfriend. "And I wasn't invited?" He laughed and pulled her into the shower with him. "BENNY! Must you shower in cold water?"

"Must you shower in my boxers?" The feline laughed and slid them off of her body. "You're the one who dragged me in here with you."

"Oh really? Well you were asking." Mimi laughed and leaned up to kiss Benny slowly, her arms wrapping around his neck. He reacted by encasing the Latina within his muscles, just enjoying her exotic taste. Pulling back he rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips inches away from her ear. "You know I have work today…." He said in a tired voice.

"I-I know…..Which means you won't be coming home tonight…" Mimi let out a sad groan and started to kiss his shoulder over and over. Just the thought of him going to his other home and being in bed with another woman made her heart drop. She knew he stayed with …._her_ so Mimi and him had money and could live in a nice apartment.

Benny pulled back and kissed her lips over and over to make her feel better. He knew she felt horrible every night they weren't together and he honestly felt the same. But these were the sacrifices he made so they had a future. "I love you okay Meems? Don't think for one second that isn't true. You mean everything to me."

She smiled at his words and felt a bit reassured. "Is there any possible way of telling her your staying late and wont be home for the night? Tell her you're staying at the spare apartment since you'll be leaving late! Please?" Mimi put on a pout and rested her head against his chest, gripping at the back of his neck.

"Baby you know I can't….I need to make it seem like I still love her…." Mimi gave his body a squeeze and looked up at him. "I guess I'll just have to convince you Mr. Coffin." The feline pressed his figure against the cold shower wall, leaving only a hot passionate kiss to warm him. He smiled into there little make out session but pulled back and rested his large hands on either side of her face. "I have to go now Mimi…..I'll make it up to you. I promise." The bulldog pulled away and stepped out of the steamy shower, leaving a cold naked Mimi watching him. Turning the water off she grabbed a towel and walked over to Benny as he put his suit on. "Make it up to me now Benny. I want you as a full time boy friend….Not someone who comes and goes a few times a week"

he stopped what he was doing at those words and turned to look at the feline, his dark eyes wandering up and down her body in disbelief that she said that. "But you never had a problem with this before."

"I know I know. But I just….I hate sharing." He laughed and leaned foreword, picking her up in his arms he walked over to the bed and sat her down. Benny rested his hands on her thighs and sighed. "I'm doing this for you. I always am." Mimi pulled Benny onto the bed with her and laid on top of him. "Just stay….for today. An entire day of me and you." The bulldog reached up and touched her face, her soft skin making his hands quiver. "I want to….but—"

She silenced him with a kiss, continuing to just pin him against mattress. He finally gave in and allowed Mimi to shower him with kisses and nuzzles, but after a while he stopped her. "Don't make this harder for me. I swear I will make it up to you….somehow."

He stood up and readjusted his tie before slipping his coat on. "I promise!" He called back before walking towards the door and leaving. "I'll hold you to it!" Mimi yelled before falling back into bed, surrounding herself with his clean shaven scent.

**READ AND REVIEWWW PLEASE. And should I write the second part to it?! Gah tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi sat perched by the window sill slipping on her black velvet stiletto heals

Mimi sat perched by the window sill slipping on her black velvet stiletto heals. Once they were securely fit around her legs she rested up against the window, wondering if today would be the day where Benny would come home on time….or at all. She let out a small sigh and hooked her black corset like top on with the red rope that zigzagged up the front and back. Another endless shift and another night of hollow lap dances. And to top that off Benny hasn't been around in three days.

What happened to making it up to her? Hah! Fucking ass. She shook her head at all of her thoughts and headed towards the door. She took her leopard print coat and let her body slid into the warm fabric. Exiting the apartment she walked down the steps. Fixing her hair, she flipped it over her coat. But suddenly her eyes fell upon Benny who was standing before her with a single rose in his hand.

"Hey kitten." She raised an eyebrow at him, taking the flower from his hands. "And what's this for Coffin?" The dancer pressed her nose to the soft petals, in taking the sweet scent of the rose. "Well Meem's…..I did promise you I'd make it up to you for not being around a lot. And I know you have to go to work now but if you could skip one day…."

Rolling her eyes she pushed passed him. "You didn't take a day from _your_ job to be with me…." Benny followed her and reached out to take her arm in his hand. "I know I know….but I needed to. But now I have the rest of the day for you. Just you and only you." He turned her around and kissed her forehead. "Please." He breathed as he ran his hand across her collarbone as she turned her head to the side. "I don't know Benny…."

"Come on Meem's. Do you want hundreds of men touching you or me….." She giggled and ran her hand down his chest, her lips moving around as she thought. "Okay okay. But only because you _promised _me." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up for a kiss. She smiled into his lips and allowed him to walk the two back to the apartment, there lips still attached. When Benny fumbled with opening the door she giggled and draped her arms around his back, kissing it over and over. Once inside she shut the door with her heal and attacked her boyfriend in another fit of kisses.

He stumbled back and tried to make it to the bedroom but failed terribly. The two ended up on the floor together with there clothing scattered around the apartment. The bulldog reached up and touched Mimi's cheek as she straddled his waist. "You know what Ben? I think its you who has to make it up to me…." Mimi stood up from the floor and smirked at her lover, her heels clicked against the wood as she strutted into the bedroom, waving the rose he gave her around her face. The smooth pedals brushed up against her lower lip as she looked over at Benny.

"You promised." Finally he got up and entered the bedroom, shutting the door slowly. He shot the Latina a grin before walking over to her and catching her in a very heated kiss. "Your right I did…" He mumbled when they pulled back for air. The two began to take each others cloths off, starting with there shirts and ending in there underwear. The night went on and the two grew closer to each other….physically and mentally. Never before did Mimi love Benny as much as she did and the same for Benny.

The next morning Benny cooked break feast for Mimi, wanting to show her how special she was to him even though he wasn't always there. Little did Benny know that the only thing she wanted from him was his arms around her forever.

**a/n: Sucky end I know. But whatevaaaa. Reviews pleaseeee :D**


End file.
